


Down in Flames (discontinued)

by Misakun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Denial, Fake Character Death, Freeform, Friendship/Love, HOMRA - Freeform, Hate, Hate to Love, Judgement, Love, M/M, Misaki top, Past Events, Past Lives, Romance, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, Saruhiko bottom, Substance Abuse, The colourless clan, Trying to Forget, Yaoi, and many more tags I cant be bothered to add because i'm lazy, change of heart, made up storyline, misaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misakun/pseuds/Misakun
Summary: A small experiment I am fiddling with. This is my first time at attempting a Yaoi fanfic please don't hate on me too much.





	1. Chapter 1

It was pointless. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to get off the floor. His strength was gone completely. Surely nobody would notice if he didn't rock up for one day? His mind was fluctuating between the real world and the messed up hell of the Ayahuasca in his system. If anyone came in he was screwed. The empty bottles and various containers lying around him where he lay on the floor didn't help his case. anyone could tell what he was up to. But... It was a good way to escape.

Using drugs that is.

He hated it all. HOMRA was no fun anymore.

It used to be. Back when Saru was there... Yata missed the bastard. That grouchy asshole moping around the apartment on his PDA. He really missed him. Yata hadn't even bothered to get rid of Saru's old bed yet. Maybe in some sort of hope that he would come back. He doubted it though. Why would he come back? He hated Yata now. Yata's emotions got the better of him.

"FUCK!" He screamed at the ceiling. His rust coloured hair was met with his tears. his clothes were ripped to shit and he had badly bandaged gashes across his chest and back. It hurt like hell. 

He hated this. The pain. The result of his weakened body and mind. He couldn't even fight properly anymore. Even Kamamoto was stronger then him now. Hence his chosen method of coping. But last night drove him over the edge. Those fucking assholes. All Yata wanted was to get some piece and quiet, but no. This city was full of assholes who would target anyone alone at night. Yata tried to fight back. To no avail.

Why did he have to feel this way?

"Yata-san!" There was a pounding on the door. Fuck. "Get up! Dude! its like almost midday!" Yata couldn't move. His head spun and the room seemed to move around him. He couldn't even be bothered anymore. "Yata!" There was more pounding on the door. There were other voices. To vague for him to tell who it was. He sat up, his entire body shaking with the effort.

"Fuck off Kamamoto!" Yata managed to blurt out. He sounded like shit. He vaguely heard something smash heavily against the door. Was that asshole trying to break in? Yata again tried to yell out something to indicate that he was fine but his words turned to vomit. He almost choked on it as he lurched forward. He didn't hold it back. something white mixed with blood expanded across the floor. he wiped his mouth and grimaced as he lost sight for a moment in his right eye.

'CRASH'

The door was down. He heard heavy footsteps run into the room and stop at the main living area. Yata looked up into the faces of Kamamoto, Kusanagi and Yō. They looked horrified.

"Yata.." he briefly heard before everything went completely black.

__________________________________________________

 

"Fushimi."

"Mmh?"

"Its Kusanagi from HOMRA."

"What does that asshole want."

"Misaki Yatagarasu has just been admitted into Shizume hospital."

"What?"

"He's been stabbed and has been put into an induced coma due to a substance overdose. He's going into emergency surgery now."


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments of the earlier chapter, it really helps. I feel really happy and want to thank the four amazing people who gave me some feedback and those who left Kudos. I honestly can't believe some people even bookmarked it.
> 
> anyway Enjoy! :P

As soon as he woke up he knew he had fucked up. Shit.

Why did he do this to himself?

Yata opened his eyes to the blinding whiteness of the surrounding hospital room. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Various needles stuck out of his arms and he could hear the sound of a heart rate monitor above him. He had always hated needles. Even as a kid he would scream and kick and run away whenever he was forced to get one. Not many people knew that.

He had never been a very open person. Although seeming like it, barely anyone knew the finer details about his life. Most members of HOMRA didn't really know that much. Except for Anna. But even she didn't know everything.

He... hated it.

There was a small noise from the other side of the room.

Yata didn't even bother to look around.

"Oi dickhead." He mumbled, his voice sounding like sandpaper. "Have any water?" There was a sudden sharp intake of breath and movement in the corner of Yata's vision.

"You could be more polite." Fushimi replied, moving into Yata's view with an expression that could only be described as pissed off.

"Where's the fun in that Monkey?" Yata croaked trying to keep his usual cocky facade. Fushimi clicked his tongue his face growing more and more impatient. Bastard.

"Now about that wat-" Yata didn't even finish his sentence before there was a sharp crack and his head was suddenly facing the right. Fushimi had just slapped him. Fucking slapped him.

When Yata looked up again he was gone.

Something changed.

______________________________________________

"Fushimi."

"Fushimi?"

"Fushimi!"

Saru sat up with a start smacking his head on the bookshelf that hung over his desk. He cursed rubbing his head and twisting around into the eyes of Awashima. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to sleep you should probably do that when you finish your shift." She said, slapping a file down on his desk. Fushimi looked at it for a moment, his mind blank. What the hell had he just been dreaming about?

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Whatever.

______________________________________________

He didn't want to walk through the door.

"Come on Yata." Kamamoto joked softly punching him on the shoulder. "Whats the worst that could happen?"

That question was more or less answered when they opened the door. Yata was met with the gazes of Anna, Kusanagi, Reisi Munakata, Seri Awashima, Yashiro Isana, Kuroh Yatogami, Neko, the entire of HOMRA and worst of all Fushimi Saruhiko. The entire room was silent.

Yata's expression didn't even shift. Fushimi knew something was wrong. The person standing in front of him wasn't Misaki Yata. He hadn't brought his skateboard. His eyes were dim and lifeless. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes. His fire was out.

"Misaki." Anna said quietly and slipped off her chair. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Yata's mind turned to stone and he pushed her away. The mood of the room became slightly horrified. Even Neko looked surprised. Instead he shot Kusanagi the most hate filled look he could muster and shoved Kamamoto out of the way of the door. For a midget he was strong.

"Misaki!" Fushimi growled. Yata didn't even look at him he just up and left. The room was dead silent. "Shit." Fushimi cursed and ran after him. He chased after Yata running across the street and turning into another. He felt like a complete idiot but Yata was acting like one too. He grabbed his old friend by the wrist and pulled. Yata almost lost his balance and turned to face Fushimi. "Misaki what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yata looked a little taken back.

"I..." But before he could finish he fell to his knees and the content of his stomach hit the ground. Fushimi wasn't surprised. He even felt kind of bad for Yata. When he was done he saw a hand. to his surprise it was Fushimi's. He turned his head to look up at him. Standing there in that stupid blue uniform, attempting to help the guy he abandoned. Yata almost laughed. He took Saru's hand he pulled him up. "Thanks." Yata croaked.

"Yata, I know this sounds weird coming from me but... Are you ok?" Fushimi asked. Yata's eyes widened. Was Saru actually... caring about him? He felt tears well up in his eyes. He brought his hands up to his eyes and let it out. He didn't even notice Fushimi's arms wrapping around him as he sobbed. It was getting dark and the amount of people walking on the streets was limited. They were illuminated by only the last of the setting sun and a street light.

It felt like they were back in the old days. The inseparable duo from HOMRA. Now they were almost completely different people. 

Misaki Yata, who was once a crazy and dangerous kid was now a broken man.

Fushimi Saruhiko who had once followed him was now following HOMRA's mutual enemy.

"I'm sorry." Yata whispered. "I... I can't do this anymore Saru..." Fushimi didn't even notice when his own hand found it's way to Yata's hair and began slowly stroking it. Now the sun was gone and as cars passed Fushimi couldn't help but realise the startled look on Kamamoto's face peering at them from further down the street. Instead of judgement, he looked happy. He nodded his head at Fushimi and left them be.

"Misaki..." Fushimi said, letting go and running a hand through his hair. "Lets get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D
> 
> Sorry, I have a tendency for writing really short chapters. Its a habit and TBH is does build up suspense...


	3. Its not truly a home without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my exams are all done and I have some time to kill so I'll be writing and editing this work. Give me any feedback if something in previous chapters needs to be fixed or changed and I'll get around to it ASAP.
> 
> Enjoy

The place was exactly the same as he remembered. All the furniture was in the same places and Yata hadn't even bothered to get the crack in the kitchen window fixed yet. Yata was laying across the couch, his hand over his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his face was bright red. Fushimi watched him closely from the kitchen before opening the fridge. There wasn't much in it. Rice and some basic ingredients, he decided it would be enough to make vegetable Donburi.

Yata appeared by the door holding onto the door frame, his hair an absolute mess and he's taken his shoes off. 

"Stupid Saru." He said. Fushimi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as he started to take the stuff out of the fridge.

"You don't have to cook for me." He said, his voice vacant and shaky. "Go-" he paused for a moment. "Go... to wherever you live now.

"And leave you by yourself in this state?" Fushimi snapped, Yata didn't move. He just stared at him. Fushimi clicked his tongue and turned away. Yata pulled himself up onto the bench and sat leaning against the fridge while Fushimi started cutting up the cabbage and carrots. Yata watched him.

Back when, Yata used to cook all their meals. He loved cooking back then. He always felt a sense of achievement whenever he saw his friend enjoying it. Yata wanted those days back. He watched as Fushimi pushed his first lot of diced cabbage to one side of the chopping board and began on the carrots. His dark blue eyes were fixed on the task and his shadowy hair hung loosely, swaying a little as he cut. He had removed his coat and vest meaning Yata could just make out the scorched remains of Fushimi's tattoo. Yata found himself drawn to this side of his old friend.

"Saruhiko-san..." He whispered immediately regretting it as Fushimi's eyes widened and he sharply turned to face him.

"Huh?" Fushimi asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing." Yata replied hurriedly. A small smile grew on Fushimi's face, Yata frowned.

"What?" He asked loudly.

"You sound like your old self." Fushimi replied turning away before adding, "Mi-sa-ki." Yata rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said, more quietly this time. Fushimi sighed. "I'm having a shower." He mumbled, sliding off the bench. In a sudden flush he felt his knees buckle when they hit the ground. Shit. He fell forwards but felt something catch him. Fushimi had just made it in time.

"Baaa-ka." Fushimi smiled. Yata slapped his hand away and turned to the door. "You need to watch yourself Misaki." He said as he watched Yata leave the room, "Your body hasn't recovered yet." He was answered with the sound of the bathroom door slamming. Yata may have been unwell but he was still the overconfident idiot Fushimi had befriended back at school. He paused.

School. Those were the fun days. Before Yata became obsessed with Mikoto Suoh and HOMRA. He shook his head and continued on the Donburi.

Those days were gone.

And they'd never come back

__________________________________________________________________

 

His entire body ached with fatigue. He lent a hand against the shower wall as he let the water run through his hair. His mind slowly became sharper as he woke up and the painkillers wore off. It finally clicked.

What the fuck was Fushimi Saruhiko doing back here?

He slammed his other fist against the wall and swore.

How had he sunk so low as to have Fushimi looking after him? Why would Fushimi even care? He had to admit he didn't hate it. For the first time in months he felt as if he was at home. Without Saruhiko this place wasn't a home to Yata. He shook his head.

"Baka!" he cursed at himself. Why did he have to miss him so much? The jerk left him in ruin and took off to follow another king. And to the king who happened to be the primary enemy of HOMRA. Saruhiko... Yata envisioned him in his mind. Scruffy haired, dishevelled, wearing a uniform. The Saruhiko he met. But the image shifted. The school uniform was replaced by another one. Scepter 4's one. Fushimi's hair was neater and he had a sword in his hand. Why did he have to leave?

He loved Fushimi. The best friend he once had and would probably never have again. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to-

Yata felt like he was overheating. He turned the shower down but the water still felt way too hot. He opened his eyes. The fuck?

He looked down.

......................

shit.

________________________________________________________________

 

When Yata opened the door to the bathroom Fushimi was sitting at the Kotatsu eating. Across the table was another bowl covered in foil.

"Took your time." Fushimi said not taking his eyes away from the TV. "What were you doing in there? Jacking off?" Yata's heart skipped a beat. He replied quickly.

"Fuck off."

Fushimi clicked his tongue in response. This was the Yata he knew.

"Itadakimasu." Yata mumbled and started eating. Fushimi had decided to watch the news and to be perfectly honest Yata wasn't interested.

He didn't want Fushimi to hate him... And after the shit that had gone on in the last few months, Fushimi would never speak to him again. 'if' he found out that was. He watched him. The light flickering off his glasses... He remembered the shower incident from earlier and snapped out of it.

He had barely even touched his food by the time he noticed Fushimi's voice.

"Earth to Misaki?" He mused waving one chopstick back and forth like some sort of hypnotist.

"What?" Yata asked.

"Your food is probably cold by now you know." he smiled irritatingly and pointed at the bowl with the chopstick. Yata was about to snap something back but paused.

"Sorry." He said picking up his chopsticks. Fushimi was surprised with this response but remained quiet and watched as Yata slowly picked away at his food. Fushimi couldn't help but feel guilty. To be honest he felt really happy. He felt like he was at home again. Everything was still exactly the same.

"You didn't get rid of my bed." He said suddenly making Yata jump. Yata looked at him for a brief moment before realising he was supposed to respond.

"Its bigger then my one." Yata said. "I use my old one for Kamamoto if he's too drunk to make it home."

"Hmm." Fushimi mused. They sat there in silence for a while. Both too proud to admit anything along the lines of having missed the other. Eventually Yata stood up and took the bowls into the kitchen. Fushimi listened to the sound of the sink and the clattering of the bowls as Yata washed them. After a while Fushimi realised the noises had stopped. He stood up.

Without even realising the thought of 'shit! Misaki are you ok?' ran through his mind. He still cared. 

"Misaki?" He said. There was no responce. Hurrying into the kitchen he found Yata sitting against the fridge with his head in his hands. His shirt hung loosely from his body exposing part of his back. Fushimi's eyes widened as he saw what was on Yata's back. A huge black tattoo. "Misaki..."

"Please just leave." He growled. Fushimi took a step back.

"Misaki... What have you done?" He asked sternly. Yata looked up at him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Yata snapped. Fushimi took a moment to respond.

"Because..." he paused again. "Because it may not seem like it but some stupid part of me still gives a shit." He helped Yata to his feet. "I don't want to see you like this. And if this is my fault then I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Yata whispered pulling his hand away. "If you still cared then none of this would have happened."

Yata walked out leaving Fushimi just standing there. Hundreds of thoughts ran through Yata's head, most of them he didn't want to think. But did anyway. He heared the bedroom door open.

"Misaki!" He yelled running after him. When he got into the room he harshly fell forward. Yata had tripped him. He hit the ground with a thud and a loud swear word. What the fuck did Yata want? Before he could even retaliate he was pinned. One of Yata's knees sat uncomfortably in between Fushimi's shoulder blades and both his hands were pinned to the ground. "Misaki what the fuck?"

"Fuck it." He heard Yata curse. Fushimi tried to squirm out of Yata's grip. He managed to flip himself so he was facing Yata but he was pinned down again too fast. He realised with a start how close Yata was. 

"Misa-" Fushimi's breath left him as he realised what Yata was doing. 

He wasn't holding Fushimi's arms down anymore. Instead one hand sat on the left side of Fushimi's chest and the other, restricting his right arm rested on the ground. Their eyes met for a small moment. Fushimi saw something in his old friend's eyes that scared the shit out of him. Fushimi shivered. He could feel Yata's breath on his neck.

His mind raced. No. Yata couldn't be doing this. This had to be a joke. He didn't want this!

Yet... why couldn't he make himself move? No. He had to!

But he couldn't.

"Misaki-" He breathed a mere second before he felt Yata's lips on his neck. "Mi-" he gasped as he felt the sudden pain of teeth on that same spot.

He felt Yata smile.

Fushimi hadn't realised it, but his own hand was clutched to the fabric of Yata's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Just a heads up, this work is mainly off the main story line and is set when Anna is king but doesn't include any of the JUNGLE stuff. Sorry, I just can't be bothered to write any of them into it and I didn't really enjoy the storyline (although the Sarumi/Misaru scene in the last few episodes was kawaii as hell)


	4. Please... Stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I've been away on holidays in North Queensland (Australia) and almost forgot! ;P good thing I didn't. Anyway, no this chapter doesn't contain and smutty things YET.
> 
> Its also quite short.
> 
> Again, I find it more dramatic with shorter chapters.
> 
> ENJOY ;)

"Misaki..." The silent, whimpered voice pierced Yata's head. It was as if someone had flicked a switch and he felt something run down his cheek.

What was he doing? Why? Why this?

He was about to...

Fushimi felt him stop. He felt something wet land on his neck and looked up to see Yata's equally as shocked face. His eyes were haunting. He was scared. Tears began streaming down his face. Fushimi scrambled out from underneath him.

"I... I'm..."

"Misaki-"

"FUCK!" Yata screamed pounding his fist on the floor before curling into a ball. "WHY? THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES! why..?" Fushimi didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything else then watch his mess of an ex-best friend fall to pieces on the floor in front of him.

"Misaki-"

"NO!" Yata screamed before he could say anything. "NO! I mean- I... I don't KNOW!" He rolled onto his side his tear pooling on the ground. "Please... Saruhiko... Just... please just leave." Fushimi frowned, looking down at Yata with a hint of annoyance. How was he supposed to leave this piece of shit in this state? He... didn't have the heart to leave him. Again. Fushimi shook his head. Why was hw thinking of that now?

"No." He answered standing and looking down at Misaki and meeting his bright yellow eyes. They looked... surprised. Then they changed.

"Why wont you leave?" He almost growled, "Nothing stopped you the first time-"

Saruhiko smacked him in the face. Hard. Misaki's eyes widened before closing them and wincing. His entire body stung from the blow. Fushimi stood and walked to the door. Staring down at the red head.

Crap.

Misaki knew he had gone to far.

"Go to bed Misaki." He said and left.

________________________________________________________

Saruhiko sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He wasn't scared of Misaki. He wasn't even thinking about what had just happened.

Who had done this?

Who had driven Misaki to this point?

Why?

Who had made Misaki do this to himself? Who had MADE him do this?

Why would he want to do this?

He was kicking himself. He stood up before stopping himself.

He could leave. Get himself out of this mess now. Let his precious HOMRA figure it all out.

Or he could open the door he found himself standing in front of. He could save his old friend.

Why should he?

Why wouldn't he?

Before he even finished the thought the door was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home you enjoyed.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if anything needs fixing or for any feedback. It really helps!


End file.
